IT is back!
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: A crossover. Stephen Kings IT and Gundam Wing. It could be interesting, after all, on a good day Stephen King has nothing on me. I am the true king of horror. Sometimes. Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, hello, howdy, hi, how ya doin'? Let's see here... Oh, yeah, guess what? This is gonna be a horror fic. A Gundam Wing/IT crossover. You know, Stephen Kings IT. I haven't read the book, only seen the movie, so things might be a bit different from the way they were in the book, but, then again, I'm not exactly rewriting the book or movie or anything, am I? I might not even mention anything from the movie at all. Well, whatever, anyways, I believe I shall now start the fic. Here's... Something ELSE....  
  
Duo peered out the window of his car. "Derry? Never heard of it. But it's getting late, so we should probably stop for the night. What do you think, guys?" The other four gundam pilots agreed. "It's raining pretty hard, too. It could be dangerous out here. Especially considering the way you drive, Duo." Trowa commented. Duo glared at Trowa in the rear-view mirror. "I do NOT drive badly! You wanna see bad driving, let Heero drive. I don't care if this car can only go 120 miles an hour, Heero'd find a way to make it go a lot faster." Heero, who was sitting in the front next to Duo, punched him. "Heeeeey!! I'm driving! Don't hit me." Then the car entered the city limits of a small New England town called Derry.  
  
"Hey, nice weather we're having, isn't it? Okay so it sucks. Anyways, we need some rooms." Duo informed the woman standing behind the counter of the motel they had entered. "I'm sorry, but we only have one room left." Duo turned towards the others. "Whaddya think?" The others reluctantly gave the okay to get the room. "Okay, we'll take the room." Duo took the key from the woman and then headed towards their room. "By the way, I get the bed." Duo said as he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "I don't think so. The bed is mine." Heero growled at him. "Nope, I claim this bed in the name of Duo Maxwell." Heero hit Duo again, but although he fell backwards, Duo managed to retain his space on the bed. "Don't do that anymore! It hurts! And besides, no matter what you say or do, the bed is mine."  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Duos chest. "Get off of my bed or I'll shoot you." Duo thought carefully and then grinned. "If you don't let me have the bed, I'll destroy all of your spandex shorts. All of 'em. Every last one." Heero glared at Duo. "I don't care what you do to my spandex, I'm still getting the bed." Duos jaw fell in surprise and shock. "Wow, this bed must mean a lot to you if you're willing to give up your spandex for it. Well, I don't care, I'm still getting the bed." Heero gave an evil grin. "Well, if I don't get the bed, you'll wake up tomorrow with a lot less hair." Duo frowned. "You don't mean that you'd... You wouldn't cut my braid. You wouldn't dare to do soemthing that stupid, no matter how suicidal you are." Heero grabbed a pair of scissors that were conveniently placed nearby. "Yes I would." Duo jumped off the bed. "Come on, let's make a deal or something... Couldn't we just share the damn bed or something?" Heero thought it over. "If you stay on your side, I suppose." "Why wouldn't I? What are you saying? What did you mean by that?"  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Duo opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock he had brought with him. Crap! It's 1:30. I think I overslept a bit. Duo tried to get off the bed and stand up, but he was unable to. Something was stopping him from getting off the bed. Duo rolled over to see what was stopping him from standing up and found himself face to face with Heero, who was still asleep. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who overslept." Duo realised that the reason he could stand up was that Heero was holding onto his braid. "Hey! Let go! Gimme my hair back!" Duo attempted to pry Heeros fingers from his braid, but was unsuccessful. "Heero! Wake up. Wake up and let go of my hair. Argh..." Duo thought of something. "Heero, I'm going to get rid of all of your spandex shorts..." Heero jumped up, grabbed his gun and aimed it at Duo. "I thought that'd work. Heero, could you PLEASE let go of my hair?" Heero saw that his left hand was gripping Duos braid tightly and quickly let go.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" "Do what?" "Why did you have my braid?" "Don't know." Duo nodded his head. "All right then. By the way, you should probably put some clothes on." Heero glanced down and saw that he was not wearing any clothes. "What happened to my clothes?" Duo looked at Heero oddly. "What do you mean?" "I mean I was wearing my clothes when I went to sleep. Do you think I'd ever even consider sleeping in the same bed as you with my clothes off?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you didn't take your clothes off, why aren't you wearing them?" "That's what I want to know." Heero quickly turned to his right and saw a flash of brown hair in the bathroom. "That would have been my second guess." Heero ran into the bathroom. "Trowa, give me my clothes or I will kill you." Trowa frowned. "You need to lighten up a bit. And stop threatening to kill everyone." Trowa handed Heeros clothes back to him and left the bathroom.  
  
When Heero came out, fully clothed once again, he glared at Trowa. "That was something I would have expected from Duo. Why'd you do it?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Quatre opened the door to their room and entered. "Good mor... Well, good evening. I went and got some food for us. All I could find was McDonalds though." Quatre handed everyone a bag with an M on it. "Where is Wufei?" Quatre asked. "I don't know. I just woke up. Heero woke up after me, so he probably doesn't know either, which means that Trowa must know. Either that or nobody knows where he is and he's disappeared mysteriously never to be seen or heard from again. Or maybe he just went for a walk or something." "I don't know where he went either." Trowa said. Then Wufei walked through the door into the room.  
  
"There's been a murder. A little girl was killed this morning. And apparently she's the seventh kid killed this month. From what I was told, kids all of a sudden started dying about three weeks ago." Wufei told the others. Quatre sat down on the bed and started crying. "That's so sad... We have to stop whoever's doing this before they kill again!" Trowa nodded his head. "I agree with Quatre. We should stop whoever's doing that. I can't stand the thought of some psycho running around killing kids." "I agree. It's simply injust. That's why I told you about it, I wanted to know if you'd be willing to help me stop the person responsible for these killings. What about you, Duo? Will you help?" Duo nodded his head. "Yeah. I can't say I like it much either, ya know?" Four pairs of eyes were then on Heero. "Heero? What about you?" There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke. "Of course I will. I won't let the bastard doing this hurt anyone else."  
  
Heero immediately headed for the door. "Well? You coming or not?" Duo scratched his head. "Wow. You seem pretty anxious to get started." Heero turned his head back to the door. "I am. Now are you coming or not?" The other four followed after Heero out the room and downstairs. They saw a group of five people that looked to be about 70 walking in their direction. "Somehow it's back. I don't know how, I thought we destroyed it, but... It's back." A black male said to the others. "It's already killed 7. We have to stop it before it kills any others." Duo tapped the man on the shoulder as he pased by. "Uh, excuse me, but... You seem to know something about the murders. We want to stop the guy responsible for them, so... Is there anything you could tell us?" The man glanced around quickly. "Do you have a room here?"  
  
The gundam pilots led the others to their room. "There isn't a person responsible for the killings. The thing responsible for them is exactly that; a thing." Quatre gave the man, who introduced himself as Mike, a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?" Mike pulled a picture from his back pocket and unfolded it. "That's a clown." Mike shook his head. "No, this is not just a clown. This is Pennywise." Quatre took a close look at the picture. "Well, what's so special about that clown?" Mike shook his head. "That's exactly it. That is not a clown. That is IT. An evil... THING, something that has no physical form. It sleeps for thirty years, and then, every thirty years, it wakes up and takes physical form so it can feed." Then Trowa spoke. "What do you mean 'feed?'" "I mean it kills kids. That's how it feeds. It only kills kids though, because it can't hurt anyone unless they half believe. If they even slightly believe in it, it can kill them."  
  
"So the thing killing all those kids has no physical form except for once every thirty years when it turns into a clown and kills anyone that believes in it?" Duo asked. Mike nodded his head. "Yes. We managed to defeat it twice before, but now I think we may be a bit old. And besides that, we can't remember anything about it. Soon after we fought it, we began losing our memories. Now the only reason we know anything about it is because of my journal that I kept." "Yeah, sure, whatever. Sorry, but I don't believe you." Duo said as he began typing something on Heeros laptop. "Duo? What are you doing to my computer?" Duo quickly closed the laptop. "Well, I wasn't creating a computer virus to wipe out the memory banks just to see how much it would annoy you or anything..."  
  
Heero reached for his gun instinctively, but he stopped himself before he got to it. "Leave my computer alone or I'll..." Heero glanced at Trowa. "Right, no death threats. Fine. Leave my computer alone or I'll mortally wound you." Trowa sighed. "Well, I suppose it's an improvement..." Heero turned back towards Mike. "I'm afraid I don't believe you either." He said. Then the man who identified himself as Ben talked. "He's telling the truth. That thing is out there, and it will not hesitate to kill anyone who even considers stopping it." The woman who called herself Beverly and the moustached man named Richie nodded their heads in agreement. "They're right. IT is back to kill anyone and everyone it can. It's pure evil. You have to help us stop it." The man named Bill pleaded. "Please, for the sake of everyone in this town."  
  
Once the gundam pilots had made it clear they didn't believe the five old people, they left the gundam pilots room. "I want to help, but a formless thing that changes into a clown to kill kids? That's just weird." Duo shook his head. "Those guys are crazy." Then he saw Quatre looking at him with a horrified expression on his face. "What? Okay, they aren't crazy, now stop looking at me like that!" Quatre pointed behind Duo, and Duo turned around. "Hello, Duo! Do you want a balloon? Well, here! Have a whole bunch of them!" The clown before Duo said. He waved at Duo and then disappeared in a flash of light. A large amount of balloons appeared in the room and popped, each of them spraying blood when they popped. "What the hell was that?!" Duo ran to the bathroom to clean the blood from his clothes. "Heero... That was the clown from the picture Mike showed us." Quatre said. "Do you think maybe he was right?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, if ya liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it. If you couldn't care less either way, review it. If you want to publish one of my stories, you're crazy, but review it anyways. If you are a human being, review it! If you aren't human, review it! Just REVIEW IT! And now... Well, now for my famous line. Goodbye for now, people! 


	2. The Second Chapter

Weeeeeeell, I've gotten 3 reviews. I could just be really confused, but I think only two of them were actually reviews for this fic. Well, here I am, listening to some of Elton Johns songs, typing away at my computer, having mixed emotions towards my boyfriend... Uh, you probably don't want to hear about my personal problems. Aaaaaanyways, I guess I should start the chapter, huh? So here's... Something....  
  
Heero stood behind Duo, glaring at the back of his head. "Okay, it kinda feels like somebodys firing a laser through my head, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're glaring at me. Am I right, Heero?" "Yes. I did not say you could use my computer, did I." Duo could tell easily that it was a statement, not a question. "Well, I was writing something. I'll just save it under WrittenbyDuoMaxwelldonotreadoryouwilldie." Duo saved the file and stood up from the chair in front of the desk. Heero couldn't help but feel curious. "What were you writing?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Goodnight, Heero." Duo climbed into the bed, stretched, yawned, and promptly fell asleep. "Well, it is my computer... So I can look at whatever I want on it. Besides, he won't know." Heero sat in the chair and searched for the name Duo had saved the file under. "Here it is. Let's see what it says..." Heero turned around to make sure the others were all asleep. "Good, Duo wont find out that I did this. It's not as if he could do anything about it, but I'd still rather that he didn't know."  
  
"Okay, let's see..." Heero began reading what Duo had written aloud in a soft whisper. "Hi, Heero. I figured you'd wait until I went to sleep and then read this. But then again, that was the entire point of writing it. I guess I just don't have the guts to tell you in person. But who would? I'd probably get hit, or shot or something... I'll get to the point. Heero, I love you. Uh-oh. You just came into the room. I'll just save this and go to bed. Bye." Heero closed the file and turned to look at Duo. Heero sighed and walked to the bed. He layed down on the side opposite Duo, keeping a good amount of distance between the two while he went to sleep. "Hehehehehe... I love you, Heero, kiss me, my prince! NOT!" A voice coming from the shadows in a corner of the room. A figure stepped out of the shadows, something that resembled a clown, though it had fangs in place of teeth. "That gives me an idea... It'll work on him, though I don't know about the other... Well, one down is a good start!" The shadowy figure laughed and dissolved into the air. "What was that?" Heero asked, looking around sleepily before going back to sleep.  
  
"Duo. Duo! Wake up!" Duo opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. "Huh? Heero, it's only... & AM. Too early. Sleep." Duo closed his eyes and rolled over. "Duo, I'm not letting you go back to sleep. Wake up!" Duo opened his eys and sat up. "What?" He asked, annoyed at having been woken up so early. "First of all, it's 7 AM. You should be awake by now." "No I shouldn't. Anything else?" "I read it." Heero pointed at his computer. "Oh... Uh... Can you just let me live for a few more hours?" Heero smiled. "Duo, I feel the same way. Now come on, get out of bed. I have a surprise for you." Duo stared at Heero in disbelief. "That can't be possible. You actually..." Heero nodded his head. Duo pinched Heero. "OW! What'd you do that for?" "Well, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't want to hurt myself, so I pinched you instead." Heero rolled his eyes and grabbed Duo by the hand. Heero pulled Duo out of bed and threw him some clothes. Duo got dressed, and Heero led him downstairs.  
  
Once they got downstairs, Heero pushed Duo up against a nearby door. Heero flashed an evil grin at Duo. "Hehehehehe... Well, I hope you like your surprise!" Heero pushed Duo into the door, and the door flung open, revealing a table covered with food. "I tried to think of stuff you like, but I couldn't really think of anything other than food. Sorry about that, you know, pushing you up against the door and everything. But I can't have people thinking that I feel human emotions like love or anything, could I?" Duo attempted to answer, but he had to swallow the chicken before he was able to successfully reply. "Sure you could. Uhm... Is that a pizza box I see?" Moments later, Duo was busy devouring the pizza. Then Heero entered the room. Duo spit out the pizza he had just shoved into his mouth. "Hey, how can you be there if you're there?" Duo asked, pointing to the Heero that just entered the room and then the Heero that had woken him up. "Damn it! The real one beat me to it!" The new Heero snarled, and then he changed into a Haniver (1).  
  
The Haniver rushed towards Heero and bit down on his arm with several rows of sharp teeth. Heero winced slightly, but used his free arm to hit the creature repeatedly. One of Heeros punches landed square on the things head with a sickening crunch. Blackish blood began to seep from the beasts head, and it released its grip on Heeros arm. It fell to the ground, shook its head, and dove through one of the windows. Before it jumped out the window, the two boys heard it shriek in rage "I'll get you for this!" Duo ran to Heero and examined his arm. "Heero?" "I see it..." A green liquid mixed in with the blood from the punctures. "Do you think it's poison or something?" Heero asked. "It could be. I'll call a doctor!" Duo ran from the room to find a telephone while Heero did everything he could to stop the bleeding.  
  
The Haniver changed back into Pennywise the clown and stared up at the gundam pilots' room. "I'll try to get the blond guy... If I succeed, the day won't have been a total and complete loss..." Pennywise smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Trowa? Do you think that clown is real? Do you think it's what is killing all of those kids?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I didn't think so at first, but yesterday I saw a clown appear out of nowhere and toss blood-filled balloons at us... I don't really know. My logic says no, my eyes say yes." Then an odd-looking creature appeared in the room. "I love Catoblepas (2), don't you?" The creature growled. It looked up, hoping to turn one of the two boys to stone, but they had given in to their instincts and ran for the door as soon as the Catoblepas had appeared. "I should have picked something a lot faster..." The Catoblepas changed into a Tengu (3) and ran after Quatre and Trowa, becoming invisible before doing so.  
  
Quatre and Trowa stopped running and looked back at the hotel they had run from. "I don't see it anywhere... Do you think it's safe now, Trowa?" Then three red slash marks appeared on Quatres left cheek. Quatre fell to the ground from the blow of the invisible being. "I could kill you right now." Quatre was lifted into the air by something unable to be seen that gripped his shirt. "But I won't. If you don't leave, I'll be filling up all the available space in the graveyard though. If you don't leave, you'll find out for yourself that they ALL float down here. No matter how hard you try to beat me, you will fail miserably. Go back to wherever you came from, or I will KILL YOU ALL!!!" With those last words, the thing holding Quatre tossed him 10 feet away, and the sound of something running echoed throughout the parking lot.  
  
MONSTERS:  
  
(1) Haniver: A reptilian monster that lived in 16th century Belgium. It was 4 feet across and lived in shallow water and beach areas. It had several rows of sharp, poisonous teeth. It had a large head, virtually no body, and two short legs.  
  
(2) Catoblepas: Catoblepas lived about 4000 years ago in Africa, on the Ethiopian border near the Nile River. It was 4 feet high with 4 foot wings. It had the wings of a dragon, the body of a buffalo, and the head of a hog. It cannot fly, and waddles lazily most of the time. It usually doesn't look up from the ground, but when it does, its gaze has the same effect as Medusas.  
  
(3) Tengu: An 8 foot tall humanoid bird that lived 2000 years ago in Japans mountains and forests. They like to think they know everything, but are easily fooled. They have nasty tempers and can become invisible at will.  
  
(4) The Author: Not much is known about the author except that he always talks a lot at the beginning and end of every chapter of all of his fics. He has the amazing ability to end chapters and make readers wait for the next part. He gets ticked off when his boyfriend wont even visit. And he can't think of all that much more to say, and is getting very tired, so he will go to bed now. Goodbye for now, people! Don't forget to review!! 


	3. The Lake

Alrighty, here's the third chapter. Oh, by the way, a note to my fourth reviewer. At least I think 'tis my fourth... I dunno. A note to that person who talked almost as much as I do and gave me the idea for the Nightmare on Elm Street / Gundam Wing crossover I'll be doing. The reason I have the whole Duo/Heero relationship thing is, in case you haven't figured it out for yourself yet, that I am gay. And... Well, to shorten it up a bit, all romance in my fics must be strictly yaoi. Or whatever those other words people use are. I am not fluent in Japanese, nor do I even know a small amount. But enough about you, let's talk about the fic. In todays episode of IT Is Back, we will be seeing something. Nobody knows what, but it will be something. Yes, that is most indubitable. Er... On with the fic! So, here's... Something....  
  
Several days later.....  
  
"You sure you want to leave?" Duo asked sounding concerned. "I'll be fine. They got the poison out days ago. I'm not goign to suddenly drop dead the second we leave the hospital." Heero replied. "Okay... Fine..." Duo and Heero exited the hospital room and went to the lobby where Quatre and Trowa were waiting. "I don't see why they had to keep him so long. They got the poison out, and there was no damage done by it." Trowa said. Quatre frowned. "Well, it could have been some kind of slow-acting poison that takes a few days to work or something, couldn't it?" Duo grinned. "At least you agree with me." The four gundam pilots exited the hospital and walked to Duos car. Wufei, who was sitting in the drivers seat, motioned for them to get inside. They all got into the car, and Wufei started it up.  
  
"After you guys left, I found a note in our room. It's a challenge from that bastard Pennywise. He wants us to meet him at a nearby lake. You think it's a trap?" Duo snorted. "It has to be. A guy like that wouldn't CLOWN around with this stuff. He'd want to get rid of us as fast as he could, even if it meant trying something FUNNY." Heero tapped Trowa on the shoulder. "What, Heero?" "Could you hit Duo for me? I can't do it." Trowa nodded his head. "Arm hurting too much?" "Nope. I just love him too much to hit him." Trowa hit Duo. "There." "Thanks. No more clown jokes, Duo." Duo grinned. "Okay. Uh, Trowa, no offense, but... You're weak! Heero hits a hell of a lot harder than you do. I don't knwo whether you were actually trying to hit me, or if you were trying to swat a fly." Heero punched Duos stomache hard. "OW! Heeeeeeyyy.... What happened to the whole love thing?"  
  
"You weren't being nice. And you're always supposed to be nice to women, so you should probably be nice to guys that are as weak as them." Duo laughed. Then Wufei stopped the car. "Uh-oh. Wufei stopped the car. He's gonna kick us out!" Wufei shook his head. "No, we're here." Duo frowned and said several things that even I can't repeat. "I forgot to repeatedly ask 'are we there yet.'" The gundam pilots got out of the car and walked to the edge of the large lake before them. "Well, anybody see an evil clown bent on killing all of us?" Duo asked. His question was met with silence. "Somethings wrong here..." Quatre began. "It's too quiet. No birds chirping. No waves. There isn't even any wind. None at all. It's completely silent. Like we're in a sound-proofed room." Something brown poked out of the water and then disappeared. "Did you see that?!" Quatre asked, pointing at the spot where it had been. "Yeah. It looked kinda like a suction cup. Only it was about the size of my head." Duo remarked. "Duo, that thing was bigger than one of these trees." Duo frowned. "Well, sure, if you want to get technical."  
  
There was more silence, and after a while the ripples on the lakes surface disappeared. "Maybe he wanted us to come tomorrow?" Duo suggested. Then the lakes water exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, and once the gundam pilots were able to see again, they saw that there was a huge octopus-like creature in the lake. "Whoa! What the hell is that?!?" Duo asked. "A Kraken (1)." The voice of Pennywise said. "Damn it, some big octopus thingy and now the clown." "No, 'the clown,' as you called me, is the Kraken." Then the Kraken reached out one of its tentacles and grabbed Duo. "By the way, I don't really like being referred to as 'the clown.'"  
  
Heero glared up at the huge monster and reached into his spandex shorts, pulling out a small remote control. He pressed several buttons on it, and seconds later a ray of light pierced the sky and hit the Kraken, melting a hole in its head. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!" The creature screamed, and then, with one last angry glare at Heero, it disappeared. Duo fell from where the Krakens tentacle had been moments before into the water. "Heero, what did you just do?" Wufei asked. "I have a satellite in orbit armed with a very powerful laser. I aimed it at the Kraken and then fired it." Quatre looked up into the sky. "Why haven't you used it before?" Heero shrugged. "Nothings pissed me off enough to make me use it until now."  
  
"Heero... Is your satellite supposed to fall from the sky after you use it?" Heero shook his head in answer to Quatres question. "Well then I don't think Pennywise is done with us quite yet." Quatre said, pointing up at something approaching rapidly from the sky. "What is it?" Trowa questioned. Then the thing, which appeared to be a large green bird, swooped down and attempted to snatch up Heero in its talons, but Heero dodged them. "I've seen something like that before... It's a Roc (2). It's a mythical monster. I read something about it somewhere." Trowa remembered. "Very good. Now let's see if you can guess what I'll turn into next..." Then the Roc began to change shape.  
  
The Roc changed into a seven headed dragon-like creature. "I am the Great Beast (3)! And now I have the power to easily destroy you all!" Suddenly the water from the lake rose up and crashed down in a huge tidal wave onto the five gundam pilots, knocking them all to the ground. The water then collected into a funnel shape and created a hurricane, which began moving towards the five boys. Pennywise, currently the Great Beast, watched the gundam pilots attempt to flee from the hurricanes wrath unsuccessfully. Once they had been spun around several times, he made the hurricane stop, causing the five gundam pilots to fall to the ground, a good 15 yards below. "And now that you've suffered a little bit, I'll deliver the killing blow..." The Great Beast said, all seven heads smiling.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(1) Kraken: A one mile wide sea serpent resembling an octopus with razor sharp teeth. First sighted in 1555, it lives in the deepest, darkest oceans. When seen from afar, it appears to be a deserted island, and its teeth are often mistaken for icebergs because they are so large.  
  
(2) Roc: A giant bird the size of a passenger airplane with an 80 foot wingspan inhabiting the Great Island of Madagascar off the coast of Eastern Africa. It was born in 700 AD. Rocs mostly eat elephants, which they snatch from jungles and zoos alike. The eggs of the Roc are highly prized because when they are eaten they restore youth to the elderly. Rocs are very protective of their eggs, though, and will drop boulders on anyone or anything that comes near them. Some Rocs can be tamed with music and can then be ridden.  
  
(3) Great Beast: A 200 foot tall giant reptilian serpent with two legs, a torso, two arms, two wings, a tail, and seven heads. It arose from the sea over 2000 years ago and lives in a remote jungle on the coast of Northern Africa. It weighs over 20 tons and controls all of the worlds oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, streams, etc. It also has a very large ego and its seven heads sometimes fight over who is the most handsome.  
  
(4) The End Of Chapter Three: Something everyone hates, something with the power to keep all readers in suspense until the next chapter is put up. Well, people, I'm ending this chapter for now. I will either continue this fic whenever I feel like writing another chapter, or when I get a boyfriend. If its the first, it probably wont take too long. If it's the second... You'll be waiting for a long, long time, most likely. Anyways, byebye people! Er... Goodbye for now, people! (I can't leave out my oh-so-famous ending line, can I?) 


End file.
